As Much a Black as You
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Not everyone was happy that the Malfoys got off after the war. One of them takes steps. Warning - this fic is very dark and contains references to torture, violent death, non-con, and incest. None of it is graphically portrayed,  but  very cold and stark.


Author: Lash_Larue

Title: As Much a Black as You

Pairing:none really, but Narcissa/Andromeda

Rating:M

Summary:Not everyone was happy that the Malfoys got off after the war...

Warnings:Torture, Character Death, Non-Con, Incest, that covers the big stuff

Word Count: 3300

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

"As Much a Black as You"

Narcissa Malfoy watched the approach of the strange owl with interest. Since the war, the post to Malfoy Manor had dropped off considerably. Almost ceased, in fact. Most of their "friends" were dead and those that survived were in Azkaban.

For some time she had dreaded the appearance of the Aurors at her doorway, come to drag her and Lucius off for their part in the war. It had not happened, and it had taken her and Lucius some time to realize why.

They didn't matter anymore.

No one thought it worth the bother to hold them to account, they just wanted to get on with the rebuilding and adjusting to life after Voldemort. Their donations to charity had been met with thanks, but not obsequiousness as before. The name of Malfoy no longer commanded fearful respect, and they could only be mutely grateful that they had their son and their fortune largely intact.

They didn't go out much anymore.

Draco had just finished up his N.E.W.T's at Beauxbatons, he would not return to Hogwarts, and was afraid to go to Durmstrang. He had done well, and was now touring the Continent as befitted a young man of his station. Or what she and Lucius liked to imagine was his station.

And so the owl was a bit of an event, even more so when she saw that it bore not only a letter, but a small parcel.

The writing on the envelope looked familiar to her, though she couldn't quite place it. She opened the letter first, and read…

_"Dearest Sister,_

_I cannot tell you how glad I feel that you were fortunate enough to escape from the war with your family and fortune intact! I am sure a small loss in prestige is not too big a burden to bear in return. Yes, I have noted how you and Lucius have withdrawn from center stage. Perhaps it is for the best, though it seems a pity that your Draco will miss out on being feared and catered to._

_ As you may know, I was not as fortunate as you during the war. I lost my husband, my muggleborn husband, my mudblood daughter, and my half-breed son-in law. You remember them, don't you Cissy? I believe that you and Lucius were instrumental in the death of my husband, were you not? You and your bands of Snatchers? And of course you were too busy during the battle at Hogwarts to spare a thought for your niece Nymphadora and her husband. You were after all, on opposing sides. You may have even killed one or both of them yourself, or perhaps Lucius did so?"_

Narcissa felt a trickle of icy water running down her spine, and she swallowed loudly before continuing to read.

_ "No matter, the past is past. You have your family and your fortune, and I have my grandson, and I have never been one to dwell on the past. I hope that you will appreciate my little gift to you in the spirit in which it is given._

_Your loving sister,_

_Andromeda"_

With trembling hands Narcissa opened the small parcel, and removed the bit of cotton batting inside. A buzzing sound filled her ears. There, in a nest of silk, was a human toe, and a small notecard…

_"I am having such a lovely visit with my nephew Draco. Bit of a mouth on him I'm afraid, perhaps you should have devoted more time to his manners? Not to worry though, I will teach him. I'll be in touch, Cissy darling."_

Narcissa stared at the toe for many minutes before she could move, when she could, she made her way to the study. Lucius looked up as she entered.

"What is it dear? You're as pale as a ghost," inquired Lucius.

"A message from Andromeda," she answered in a hushed tone as she handed over the post. Lucius' pale features grew as white as the cotton.

"She wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed. "She knows we would hunt her down, her and that mongrel grandchild. We can't even be sure that this is Dracos' t-"

His tirade was interrupted by the arrival of another owl bearing a parcel. The owl dropped its burden on the desk, and left swiftly. They stared at the parcel. Slowly, Lucius reached for the package and slowly he opened it.

All of the Malfoy House-elves covered their ears at the howl that sounded from the study.

Inside the box was another note, and a finger still oozing blood. A finger wearing a very handsome ring, with the Malfoy Crest worked on it in precious stones. The very ring, in fact, that Draco had received from his parents on completing his N.E.W.T.'s

_"A toe is so impersonal a gift, don't you think? This is better, and perhaps in time, I'll send you even more intimate gifts. Who can tell? I'll be in touch,_

_Your loving sister,_

_Andromeda"_

"PS – _Feel free to try and find me, I think I'd like that." _

Lucius looked at his wife, "What does she want?"

"Apart from making us suffer? I couldn't say, I'm more concerned with what to do about it," whispered Narcissa.

"I'll find her of course," hissed Lucius. "I'll find her, and I'll kill her."

"Best of luck with that Lucius, my dear brother-in-law," came a voice from the box containing the finger. Both of the Malfoys jumped in their seats, their hearts pounding. "Come now Lucius, be brave and move dear Draco's finger, I want to speak with my sister."

With shaking hands, Malfoy gently lifted the finger from the box, and shifted the cloth that was under it. He found there a small mirror, in which he saw not his own face, but Andromeda's. Wordlessly, he gestured for Narcissa to look into the box. Andromeda smiled when she saw her.

"There's my Cissy! How nice to see you again, are you well?" inquired Andromeda brightly. "You mustn't worry too much about Draco; I'm taking such good care of him." The image in the mirror blurred, and resolved into the pale, sweating, face of her son. "I'm afraid he's a bit too tired to speak just now," Andromeda's voice explained, "but you can see he's breathing, here, I'll show you." Draco's nostrils filled the mirror, a thin trickle of blood just visible through the fog his breath made on the mirror. "Now Cissy, I want you to keep this little mirror with you always, just like we did when we were girls. The one you hold now is Bella's of course; I understand that she doesn't need it any longer. I'm afraid that you will find that yours will no longer connect with mine. Also, I think it best if we keep this in the family, if you understand me" The mirror showed the raw stump of Draco's finger momentarily. "As for what I want, I'll be in touch." The mirror went blank.

"That _bitch!_," spat Lucius.

"Indeed," agreed Narcissa, "I can't believe that she has the gall to resent your killing her daughter."

"You were there too, Narcissa. I didn't see you try and save her, and we can't let Andromeda turn us against each other. It's what she wants. I'll alert my contacts at the ministry, they will…"

"Contacts!" snorted Narcissa. "You no longer have any contacts, Lucius, at least none with any semblance of power, and you heard what she said about keeping it in the family."

"Yes I did, but I cannot sit idly by while my son is butchered. Why don't you see if you can make that insane sister of yours see sense?" He strode from the room.

Narcissa called to her sister using the mirror, but it remained blank. She wrapped the finger in a handkerchief and tucked it into her bodice, and she wondered if she would ever see any more of her son. And then she was afraid that she would.

Lucius tried his remaining contacts at the Ministry, only to find that what Narcissa had said was true. He warred with himself over simply going to the Auror office and reporting the kidnapping, but he had little faith in the Aurors, and every confidence that Andromeda would carry out her implied threat.

Raging and wailing inside, he began to surreptitiously visit all of the Black properties that he knew of, looking for his son and heir. Lucius was thorough, and caution and stealth were as food and drink to him, and so he missed no clue that might have been there. There was simply no evidence to be found.

"I cannot find him," he stated flatly as he walked into the sitting room of his home. "Have you heard any more from Andromeda?"

"No, nothing, did you try the place on the Loch in Scotland?" Narcissa both replied and asked.

"I did. I checked every one of the Black properties that we have been to together. Are there those of which I am unaware?"

"No Lucius, we have visited them all, and anyway, Andromeda is no longer a Black. No doubt she is hiding in some filthy Muggle hovel somewhere. She could be anywhere at all," sighed a forlorn Narcissa Black Malfoy.

"Perhaps we should after all consider consulting the authorities?" ventured Lucius. "It is true they have no love for us, but they can scarcely ignore kidnapping and… and mutilation."

"We may have no choice; we don't even know if she wants anything beyond punishing us. She may only be after revenge, she hasn-" Narcissa fell silent as an owl appeared on the window ledge. They both stiffened, and they both exhaled audibly when they saw that the bird bore no parcel, but only an envelope.

Lucius took the letter from the bird and handed it to Narcissa, as if to say, "She's your sister, after all."

_ "Dearest Narcissa,"_ began the letter.

_"I do hope Lucius has been discreet in his inquiries. I have no doubt that he has been making them of course. He can scarcely be expected to do nothing at all, can he? I am sure at least that he has not visited the Aurors, not yet at any rate. Nymphadora had many friends in that office, several of whom owe her their very lives. But on to something that you CAN do."_

_ "Since our dear Bella is dead, that leaves just you and I remaining of our branch of the Black tree. Well, just you really, Cissy, since I was lopped off the tree years ago. I think it only fair however that my Grandson have a fair share of the Black fortune. Shall we say, half? Surely not too much for an heir of the Black line, two heirs, in fact. It might not go amiss if Lucius were to contribute some of the Malfoy wealth as well. He is after all somewhat responsible for my Grandson being an orphan. Of course, I would not expect half, after all, the only blood tie he has in this is that of his son that has been spilled so far. And it has not been so very much, I assure you. Draco is quite alive, if not very happy."_

_ "There is a vault number on the back of this letter, along with the name of the wizard bank that controls it. I shall await confirmation of the deposits. I give you no deadline for this, use your own judgment. I am in good company here, and am thoroughly enjoying my visit with dear Draco."_

_ "I'll be in touch,"_

"_Your loving sister,"_

_Andromeda_

"The banks are closed now," muttered Lucius.

"First thing in the morning then," said Narcissa.

For the Malfoys there was no hesitation now, the choice between their child and gold was no choice at all. They did indeed love their son, and even if that love extended to no one else in the world, it was fierce. Sunrise found them in Diagon Alley.

"May I inquire as to the reason for these very large transactions, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" asked the Head Goblin.

"You may indeed," answered Lucius coldly, "and the answer will be for you to mind your own bloody business and carry out our wishes at once." The Goblin bowed courteously. In truth he did not care, he merely hoped that this meant bad news for the Malfoys. The truth would have had him bursting into song.

Narcissa and Lucius were at home picking at lunch when the next owl arrived.

_ "Dearest Sister,_

_ So very quickly you move! And Lucius, your generosity is overwhelming! I thank you sincerely for ensuring my Teddy's future in this way. I am so pleased at the love you have shown that I am almost ready to return your dear Draco to you, though I confess that I have grown very fond of him. Such a handsome lad, and so ummm… well-grown, for his age and height, he just fills his Auntie's heart with joy! With a little encouragement, that is."_

_ "So, now to what you are no doubt waiting for…"_

_ "I'll be in touch,"_

"_Your loving sister,"_

_Andromeda_

"What is this business about filling her heart with joy?" demanded Lucius. Narcissa was very pale, and her breast was heaving.

"She wants me to think that Draco is fucking her," answered Narcissa through clenched teeth.

"Well, a bit unconventional, to be sure, but Andromeda is no troll, surely it's better than losing another finger?"

"She is telling me that my son loves her in a way that he can never love me, Lucius. She is stealing a part of him from me, possessing him. And you might recall what she did with the finger."

The hours crawled by, but they did not leave the table.

The owl came with the setting sun. It carried a parcel.

Lucius and Narcissa stared at the package long after the owl had departed.

At last, Lucius opened it, and removed the silk cloth on the top, he sagged in his chair.

"It's just a letter," he gasped, "just a letter." A white-faced Narcissa tore it open.

_"Dearest Sister,"_

_ "Did I give you a turn? Rest assured that I would never cut that particular part off of my nephew. Really, Cissy, you should throw convention out the door and try him out. Such an enthusiastic boy; why he hardly ever complains about the bonds any longer, I daresay he loves his Auntie a little in spite of his discomfort."_

_ "That may change though."_

_ "Well then, to business. By my count you have cost me a husband, a son-in-law, and a child. I know that it was Lucius who killed Nymphadora. I am afraid that that is one death that only blood can repay. I offer you this. Lucius is to confess his crime publicly, and kill himself before witnesses. Otherwise, you will receive Draco by owl one piece at the time. I'll keep his penis though, it is really quite lovely, my compliments."_

_ "I'll be in touch."_

"_Your loving sister,"_

_Andromeda_

"Will she do it?" asked Lucius.

"Beyond doubt," replied Narcissa.

"Then I have no choice."

The turnout was not great; the name of Malfoy did not draw the crowds it used to. But Lucius Malfoy announcing that he would be making an important public announcement still did merit some attention. The major papers were represented, and there was a small crowd of curious bystanders in front of the small stage set up by the gates of Malfoy Manor.

"Remember, Narcissa, I must be seen only by healer Grey. I have spoken with him, and he will confirm my death. I will perform the spell, and no one but a skilled healer will be able to tell that I am not dead. I will speak the killing curse, but of course it will not work, since I will not mean it. I will perform another curse non-verbally that will give the appearance of death. Once we have Draco back, we will deal with your sister. Do you have any questions?"

"None, my love," answered Narcissa as she fingered the mirror in her pocket. She took her place behind him on the stage.

"I thank you for coming here today," said Lucius to the assemblage, "particularly you members of the press, as I wish today's events to be widely known. I am here today of my own free will to confess my crimes committed in the recent war, and as a servant of the Dark Lord. I was indeed a willing vassal of he-who-must-not-be-named. I committed terrible deeds in his name. The worst of these occurred during the Battle of Hogwarts, where I was a key figure in the deaths of Nymphadora Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin. I have tried to rationalize these acts as the hazards of war, but I cannot. These were two fine and brave members of the magical brotherhood. I find that I cannot excuse my actions here, and I cannot blame the Dark Lord or anyone else for my actions."

"My wife and I have both taken steps to insure the financial future of their orphan son, Teddy. He shall not want for anything whatsoever, so long as he shall live. I, however, have lived quite long enough."

Lucius drew his wand, and held it to his temple. "I have nothing further to say, save farewell."

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Lucius Malfoy, and the green light enveloped his head as he collapsed.

No one noticed Narcissa tucking her wand away. Soon enough a squad of Aurors appeared, no doubt notified by the members of the press.

"Our sympathies, Madame Malfoy," said the head of the squad, "for what it is worth, I respect what your husband has done here, and I wish you well."

"Thank you;" said Narcissa huskily, "he has been tortured by these memories. I hope that he finds peace now." She turned and walked slowly back into the manor.

"It is done, Andromeda," Narcissa spoke to the mirror.

"Did he attempt to cheat?" came the reply.

"Just as you said he would. I made sure that he kept his word. I want my son back."

"And you shall have him, dear sister. Perhaps we can regain some of our old closeness in the future? Draco and I have become such good friends, it seems only right that you and I patch up our differences."

"That would be lovely," said Narcissa flatly. "When and where may I retrieve Draco?"

"Noon, at the place by the loch. Dear Lucius tried, but it was simple to shield Draco from him. The wards are so strong there. Fare well, my dear sister."

The mirror went blank.

Narcissa set about her preparations; she collected healing potions, and clothes for Draco, and a few very nasty magical objects. Just in case. She was too occupied to grieve for her murdered husband. Lucius had made his choices, and she had made hers.

The clock struck noon, and she Apparated.

She appeared in the foyer of the Black's home on the loch. It was modest by Black standards, and from the foyer she could see into the study, and see the mop of silver hair above the back of the armless chair that stood with its back to her.

"Draco!" she cried, and she rushed heedless into the room.

Nothing happened.

Draco did not reply.

Narcissa Black Malfoy gazed in horror at the sight before her, Draco's blank eyes, the indisputable evidence of sexual congress covering his groin and thighs, but most of all, the silver dagger that protruded from his breast, and the note that it pinned there.

_"Dearest Sister,"_

_ "Did you really believe that I would give up any portion of my vengeance? I am as much a Black as you. And so is the child I am carrying."_

_ "I'll be in touch."_

"_Your loving sister,"_

_Andromeda_


End file.
